1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to a protective structure. More particularly, the present application relates to a protective cover which is removably attached on a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable consumer-electronic products are popular and widespread recently. Especially, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers and Mobile Internet Device (MID), have become necessary belongings to people in the modern society. Mobile devices usually include various functions (websites surfing, multimedia playing, telecommunication, three-dimensional images displaying/drawing, games playing, etc), which cause heavy demands for high-speed computations. Mobile processors on these devices evolutes from time to time. The performance of the mobile processors approaches to one of the regular processors.
As the demand for processing speed increases, battery durability and heat dissipation have become critical issues while designing the mobile devices. Because sizes of mobile devices must be compact for portability, space on the mobile devices is very limited, and it is difficult to implement large battery modules within the compact mobile devices. Therefore, users must re-charge their mobile device frequently or they must bring extra battery module for battery replacement. In addition, the mobile devices performing computations at high-speed generate a lot of heat, which accumulates around high energy-consumption elements or heating elements (e.g., central processors, graphics chips or power management chips, etc.), such that the users might feel discomforts or burning pains when they hold the mobile devices with their palms.